


O.N.S.

by skyezekiel



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5872765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyezekiel/pseuds/skyezekiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touch me more, deceive my whole body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O.N.S.

**Author's Note:**

> A really short drabble inspired by "Masked bitcH" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NezyhsbvjF8).

Her nails stung like hell.

His body was as forbidden as the Fruit.

Her torso pressed in closer.

His back hit the wall.

“Grant,” she uttered.

“Skye,” he replied.

She muted him with a messy kiss.

His breath was knocked out of his lungs.

Her nails went deeper.

He groaned into the kiss.

She pushed him onto the bed.

He pinched himself just in case this was a dream.

She trapped his lower torso with her thighs.

He sighed in defeat.

 

She didn’t love him anymore.

He didn’t love her anymore.

She could see it in his eyes.

He could feel it in her breath.

She didn’t think it was fate that she saw him again on the street.

He didn’t think it was a miracle that she actually spoke to him.

 

She didn’t need his love.

He didn’t need hers.

It was spite.

It was desire.

It was passion.

It was anything but love.

 

But she wanted him to belong to her.

But he wanted her to be a part of him.

“Just for tonight,” they both thought.

Neither knew they lied.


End file.
